Willy
Elemental of Light He is actually a clone, though he still goes by "Willy" Type of Character Minor Character Original character was a Main Character back in FfP Status Alive Appearance Past the light that he radiates, he appears to be of a fluid light (or his body has the appearance of that consistency anyways). When he makes himself look normal, he takes on the appearance of a yellow pikmin since he was originally yellow. He tends have an appearance as gentle as his nature. Powers His skill and ability with light is unique as regular light min (who are somewhat rare in themselves) don't have the same level of control as him. He can make a number of things out of light energy and use light in a number of ways, he hasn't even found all the ways he can use it yet, but he has been practicing and finding new ways to wield light. He can teleport short distances in a blink. He's also in an almost perpetual state of flight (or hovering), only being able to land when he makes himself look like a regular yellow. His power has potential for extreme versatility being that he could actually shape light into anything imaginable. Weaknesses Plenty. He has no defenses against physical assault aside from counter-attack and making a shield out of light. Except for those noted, he has little resistance to other elements so he's easy to harm with most elements. He's a bit on the soft-side so he's kinda easy to hurt if you can hit him (although not as easy as Mu). Resistances Somewhat difficulty to harm with dark energy and he's resistant to lightning due to his original lineage as a yellow. Though he has a slight amount of resistance to all other elements, it's not really notable. Immunities Of course, he's immune to light-based attack, as his body just absorbs it. He's terribly strong-willed so it's pretty much impossible to attack his mind effectively (making possession also impossible). Personality He is unaware of his status as an Elemental. Due to the nature of his creation, he has very little memory at all; probably the only Elemental to be reincarnated with some past memory intact. He knows that he was created (ironically) out of dark energy and a lot about Demetri's previous incarnation. He has relearned much of what the original knew, though he still is learning. The original's personality is somewhat corrupted by an overbearing nature where he is convinced of what he knows (though some of it is incorrect). He's over-all quite friendly and gets along with just about anyone nice. He has a righteous attitude but he only shows it to those he considers foes generally. In a good mood, he also shows a mischievious streak and a habit for good-natured jokes. Really, his personality is a confused mess and the realization that he's a clone hasn't helped. History The original Willy stopped a few major villains and actually seemed to get along with Black Hole on some level. He has been victim countless times to possession attempts, which has lead to his immunity to possession. He was basically one of the main heroes in Fight for Peace. How he became the way he is (a living collection of light) is unknown and happened spontaniously when fighting off a black nectar infection (a deus ex machina admittedly, I was pretty naive about things then). Themes Title theme (Pokemon Puzzle Challenge) Battle: Vs. Marx (Kirby Superstar) Tropes Neutral (bordering Lawful) Good, Deus Ex Machina, Hard Light, Light is Good, (admittedly possible) Possession Sue, Ass Pull, Demonic Possession (though it wasn't exactly demons), Light the Way, Fricking Laser Beams (one potential use for his powers)... Tomato in the Mirror (the fact he's merely a clone)...﻿ Trivia Originally my very first character in Fight for Peace. He was originally going to be nothing more than a joker of a character that played pranks but he got involved in events and as things proceeded, I developed him much further than I ever expected. However, I was rather naive at the time and did several over-the-top "Pulls" with him and some of my other characters. I've kinda matured since and don't go doing stuff like that any more. I thank someone at GameFAQs I only know as "Neon" for much of this progress. Whoever they may have been, they suddenly stopped participating one day during FoP and no one in the RP has heard from him since. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Minor Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Heroes